OZMAFIA! School!
by SarahMaula154Kila0ooo
Summary: Setelah mengistirahatkan diri, aku akan kembali menjalani hari liburku seperti sebelumnya. Sayangnya, itu tinggal angan-angan saja. Karena, nyatanya aku malah berada di kisah otome game yang bahkan baru kucari tahu infonya. Entah ke mana tali takdir menuntunku... [Based on anime & game manga] (Fuka is OC or Reader)
1. Chapter 1: Selamat Datang di Akademi Oz

Aku meregangkan tubuh sebelum akhirnya berbaring nyaman di kasur. Karena keasyikan mencari tentang berbagai _anime_ , _manga_ , dan _game_ , aku malah begadang terlalu larut. Untunglah masa liburan masih lumayan lama, jadi bangun kesiangan pun tidak akan jadi masalah.

Oh, tidak. Tetap ada masalah—Aku tidak bisa mengabaikan tugas rumahku bahkan saat liburan. Itu benar-benar membuatku terlihat seperti seorang anak yang semena-menanya. Lagipula, aku tidak ingin diomeli kedua orang tuaku.

Sambil berusaha membersihkan pikiran agar bisa tidur, aku membayangkan berbagai hal. Besok, mungkin aku akan bangun sekitar pukul 8 atau 9 pagi. Setelahnya bergegas mandi, makan, mencuci piring, dan kalau beruntung aku tidak akan mencuci pakaian sehingga bisa melanjutkan berbagai hobiku.

Kelopak mata yang terasa semakin berat dan pikiran yang mulai buyar akan membawaku ke alam mimpi, lalu besok aku akan melanjutkan hari liburku seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

 _Setidaknya, itulah yang kupikirkan akan terjadi ketika aku kembali membuka kedua mataku ini._

 **~=~=~=~=Ozmafia! School!=~=~=~=~**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Selamat Datang di Akademi Oz**

 **~=~=~=~=Ozmafia! School!=~=~=~=~**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

Ozmafia! oleh Poni-Pachet SY/HOBIBOX

Ozmafia! School! oleh saya~ SarahMaula157Kila0ooo :)

 **Rated:**

T / PG-13

 **Genre:**

Fantasy, School life, Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, dll…

 **Warning:**

Typo(s) bertebaran, gajeness, entah OOC atau gak, selingan humor yang gak kerasa, apalah ini-itu, dwwl…

 **A/N:**

Saya gak dapet keuntungan apapun selain kesenangan batin (?) /plak

Kepemilikan cover image yang pasti bukan saya.

Penjelasan lebih lanjut di Author Ground (seperti biasa) :)

* * *

Mataku masih berat untuk tetap terbuka, namun kakiku terus saja melangkah. Aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk menguap dengan keras, tetapi akal sehatku tentang sopan santun berhasil menjagaku tetap dalam keadaan beretika. Mataku mengerjap menerima cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan dan pandangan sekitar yang sangat buram. Kuputuskan untuk berhenti melangkah selagi menyesuaikan indera penglihatanku dan sesekali menguceknya.

Aku mengedipkan mata berkali-kali. Hm? Apa ini? Tidak, lebih tepatnya: Di mana ini?

Aku memerhatikan tempat di sekitarku yang merupakan kawasan tertib dan asri. Ada beberapa orang berseragam berjalan menuju ke arah yang sama denganku. Aku merasa ling-lung dan bingung sekaligus heran.

Tunggu. Di mana ini? Seragam sekolah mana itu? Aku tak pernah melihatnya, kurasa.

'Ng? Jangan-jangan…' aku menurunkan pandangan dan mengecek penampilanku sendiri, "Eeh?!"

Bahkan diriku sendiri memakai seragam dan membawa tas yang sama seperti mereka!

Sebenarnya… apa yang telah dan sedang terjadi padaku?!

.

Setelah beberapa waktu yang cukup lama, aku berhasil menenangkan diri dan menerima kenyataan yang diolah otakku.

Ini… adalah dunia _otome game_ "Ozmafia!", namun versi _anime_ nya.

Ada beberapa hal yang terasa aneh, namun mungkin akan terungkap jika aku menjalaninya. Ya, **menjalaninya**. Tidak ada cara lain.

Langkahku terhenti tepat di depan gerbang sekolah, persis seperti yang Scarlet lakukan pada episode pertama. Memikirkan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi padaku jika meneruskan hal ini membuatku kesulitan menelan air ludah. Namun, hanya ini satu-satunya cara yang kupikirkan agar bisa kembali ke kehidupanku yang asli.

Baiklah! Selanjutnya adalah barang terpenting yang bisa membuatku sampai ke gedung sekolah. Aku membongkar isi tasku, namun barang tersebut tidak ada. Aneh, di mana seharusnya itu disimpan? Ng? Sepertinya… Ternyata instingku benar, peta denah sekolah berada di saku rokku.

Dengan gugup namun mantap aku mulai menginjakkan diri ke wilayah sekolah ini: Akademi Oz.

Peta denah sekolah di depan mata, namun pikiranku melayang ke mana-mana. Apa yang telah terjadi padaku? Bagaimana bisa aku berada di dunia ini? Selain itu, jika memang memiliki alasan, mengapa aku malah berada di sini?

Jujur saja, aku merasa takut dan khawatir. Apakah ini hanya rohku yang berpindah dimensi? Bagaimana jika memang diriku secara keseluruhan telah berpindah dunia? Apa yang akan terjadi dengan kehidupanku di dunia asliku?

"Eh? Sudah sejauh mana aku berjalan?"

Hening. Hanya hembusan angin yang memperparah keadaan dan perasaanku. Ya ampun! Seharusnya aku memperhatikan petanya dengan benar, bukannya malah melamun dan berjalan 'tak tentu arah!

"Oi."

Ah! Ada orang! Aku segera berbalik dan refleks berucap, "Syukurlah, ada orang lain di sini—Eeh…" penampilan orang tersebut membuatku sedikit merinding, 'Sepertinya, agak sulit untuk berkomunikasi dengan orang ini.'

Ng? Tunggu. Bukankah pria itu adalah petugas keamanan sekolah? Selain itu, dia juga salah satu orang yang memiliki rute dengan _heroine_. Siapa, ya, namanya?

"Oi, _Kisama_ ,"—" _H-Ha'i_?!"—"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan seorang diri di sini?"

"Eh, um… Maaf, aku tersesat saat membaca peta denah sekolah."

Walau aku menjelaskan dengan hati-hati, tetapi kuda-kuda pertahanannya tidak melemah sedikit pun. Apa ini artinya dia masih mencurigaiku? Bagaimana ini?

Ah! Panjangkan saja percakapan kami! Ayo, pikirkan bahan pembicaraan!

" _A-Ano_ … Karena pertama kali kemari, jadi aku tersesat. Selain itu, denah sekolahnya agak rumit. Jadi…"

Duh, apa yang kubicarakan, sih?

"Pertama kali? Jadi, itu artinya…"—"Ya?"—"kau adalah mata-mata!"

"Ya? EH?! Tunggu dulu! Mengapa kau berpikiran ke situ?! Bukankah sudah jelas dari penampilanku bahwa aku adalah murid baru?!"—'Yah, walaupun aku sendiri meragukan identitasku di dunia ini.'

"!" refleks aku meloncat mundur, dan benar saja pedang pria itu telah menancap di tempat berpijakku sebelumnya, "EKH?!"

"Tch! Meleset rupanya?"

Aku membeku dengan tubuh yang gemetaran, "T-To-Tolong kendalikan tanganmu terhadap pedangmu itu!"

"Sudah kutetapkan,"—"Eh?!"—"Kau adalah mangsaku."

.

Di sisi lain, empat orang lelaki tengah berdiri di depan gedung sekolah.

Scarlet yang mulai merasakan hawa tidak mengenakkan di antara mereka coba mencari bahan obrolan, "Saat liburan singkat lalu sekolah melakukan renovasi, ya, _Sensei_?"

"Ya, benar," Caramia menjadi satu-satunya yang menanggapi, "Sekolah memerlukan berbagai barang dan interior agar memenuhi persyaratan dan kualitas sekolah. Dan, salah satunya adalah kolam air pancur yang ada di hadapan kita itu."

"Hhh… Masih berapa lama lagi kita melakukan ini? Aku mulai bosan."

"Ya, ya. Aku tahu," mengabaikan protesan Kyrie, Caramia kembali mengobrol dengan anak muridnya, " _Tokoro de_ , Scarlet, kenalanmu itu memang akan datang hari ini, kan?"

"Ah, iya. Seharusnya begitu. Aku yakin dia adalah tipe yang mengerjakan sesuatu sesuai dengan yang telah diberitahukan," jawab Scarlet, lalu bergumam, "Apa dia tersesat lagi?"

"Hm? Itu…" Gumaman Axel berhasil mengambil perhatian yang lain.

.

"SIAPA PUN, TOLONG!"

"LEHERMU ADALAH MILIKKU!"

"TIDAAAAK!"

GILA! Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan orang ini?! Tidakkah dia memiliki sedikit rasa kemanusiaan?!

Eh? Sepertinya, aku ingat namanya. Ya! Tidak salah lagi, namanya adalah Cae—

"OOI! KALIAN BERDUA!"

Eh? Siapa itu? Sepertinya, pria dengan rambut kejinggaan itu yang meneriaki kami.

'Ah? Bukankah itu…'—"SCARLET- _SAN_!"

Tanpa sadar aku berteriak sambil melambaikan sebelah tangan dengan riang. Eh? Tunggu. Apa Scarlet yang ada di dunia ini mengenal diriku? Ya ampun! Bagaimana ini?! Aku sudah seenaknya memanggil namanya. Dan lagi—

"HEI! AWAS!"

"HATI-HATI!"

"Eh?"

BYUUUURR!

"…"

Astaga. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadari kolam air pancur di hadapanku dan tergelincir dengan begitu mudahnya di hadapan orang asing?

Dengan sisa tenaga yang kumiliki, aku berhasil keluar dan berdiri mematung dengan seluruh tubuh yang basah kuyup. Memalukan. Benar-benar memalukan! Apa yang akan dikatakan orang tuaku tentang putri sulung mereka ini?! Bahkan, mungkin teman-temanku akan pura-pura tidak mengenaliku jika mereka ada di sini!

" _D-Daijoubu ka_ , Fuka- _san_?" tanya Scarlet yang tampak sangat khawatir.

" _Daijoubu desu_ ," aku menjawab sebisaku—Eh? Tunggu. Dia memanggilku apa barusan?

"Oi, _Kisama_."

HIIIEE! Aku lupa! Pengejaran ini belum berakhir!

" _A-Ano_ , bisakah kau tenang sedikit? Keadaan sedang tidak memungkinkan untuk—"

"Musuh tidak akan tunduk dalam keadaan apa pun, bahkan jika salah satu pihak sekarat."

Mengerikan! Di mana sisi kemanusiaan orang ini?! Dengan hati-hati aku berjalan menjauh darinya tiap kali dia mulai mendekatiku dari arah yang berlawanan.

"Bukankah kau adalah satpam sekolah? Berarti, seharusnya kau juga menjaga keselamatan murid, kan!"

"Itu juga berarti aku harus memusnahkan hal-hal mencurigakan yang telah memasuki wilayah sekolah ini!"

GLEK! Perkataannya telak membalasku!

"Kalau begitu, tolong hentikan semua ini!"

"Tidak hingga aku mendapatkan lehermu!"

HIIIIEEE!

.

Acara kejar-kejaran kembali berlangsung dengan mengelilingi kolam air pancur. Baik Caramia, Axel, maupun Kyrie keheranan dengan kejadian di hadapan mereka. Beda lagi dengan Scarlet yang sepertinya tahu apa yang telah terjadi dan merasa kasihan pada gadis itu.

Keluar dari jalur lingkaran, si gadis mundur secara perlahan sementara Caesar melakukan sebaliknya. Mereka masih berdebat hingga akhirnya gadis itu mulai kehabisan kesabaran dan ditelan rasa panik.

" _Dakara_ ," gadis itu melepas sebelah sepatunya, "Setidaknya tolong dengarkan penjelasanku sekali saja!" dan, tanpa diduga melemparnya tepat mengenai wajah Caesar.

Dia masih terengah-engah dengan mata terpejam, dan beberapa saat kemudian sadar akan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Tampak wajah Caesar basah karena sepatunya, dan semua orang diam mematung. Dengan gemetaran dia berusaha menjauh setenang mungkin dari pria itu.

"Wow, dia benar-benar cari mati," komentar Kyrie.

" _Kisama_ …" jantungnya terasa meloncat keluar saat mendengar suara menyeramkan Caesar, "Kau benar-benar—"

" _S-S-S-Sumimasen deshita_! _Moushiwake gozaimasen_!" ucap si gadis sambil bersimpuh dan membungkuk berkali-kali, lalu bertahan dalam posisi bungkuk dengan kedua tangan dan kepala menempel ke jalan.

"…" semua terdiam, bahkan Caesar sendiri jadi salah tingkah, "O-Oi."

"Caesar, sarungkan kembali pedangmu," ucap Caramia, "Ah, semua sudah tidak apa-apa. Bangunlah, Fuka."

" _H-Ha'i_ ," si gadis menurut dan berusaha berdiri, lalu segera tersadar, " _Ha'i_?"

"Bagaimana bisa Anda tahu nama saya?" tanya sang gadis spontans.

Pria itu terkekeh kecil, "Itu karena aku adalah wali kelasmu. Namaku Caramia. _Yoroshiku_ , murid pindahan."

Sang gadis—yang telah diketahui bernama Fuka—tercengang.

'Jadi… **dunia ini** … dan **diriku** … benar-benar…' batin Fuka syok.

Caramia yang tidak sadar akan keadaan mental Fuka kembali melanjutkan perkenalan, "Orang itu adalah Kyrie, dan dia adalah Axel. Mereka berdua adalah kolegaku."

" _Doumo_."

" _Yoroshiku_."

"Dan, serigala kecil yang kau hadapi tadi adalah Caesar. Dia adalah petugas keamanan di sekolah ini."

"?" mereka semua heran dengan diamnya Fuka yang masih mengalami tekanan batin, "Ada apa, Fuka?" tanya Caramia.

" _I-Iie_! _Nandemonai arimasen_!" jawab Fuka yang tersadar, " _Y-Yoroshiku onegai shimasu_!" ucapnya sambil ber _ojigi_.

' _Souda_!' Fuka menegakkan badan dan mengumpulkan keberaniannya, " _Ano_! Kalau begitu, sudah terbukti, kan, jika aku bukan musuh?"

Caesar hanya mendengus sebagai tanggapan.

'Apa ini artinya dia masih belum percaya?' batin Fuka khawatir dan kesal, "Aku bisa membuktikan kalau kau tidak perlu merasa curiga padaku!" lalu dengan percaya diri memperlihatkan bawaannya, "Isi tasku akan menjadi buktinya!"

BYUUR! BRAAK! Isi tas Fuka yang telah bercampur air kolam pancur meluncur sukses.

"B-Barang-barangku…" mental Fuka terguncang untuk kedua kalinya, 'Tak kusangka pengalaman pahit seperti ini harus menjadi yang pertama.'

"Fuka- _san_ …" (Scarlet)

"Nasibnya malang sekali." (Axel)

"Murid pindahan dengan kesialan terbesar." (Kyrie)

'!' Fuka terkejut akan keberadaan seekor ikan mungil yang tengah menggelepar, "Oh, astaga!"

"Eh! Bagaimana cara memeganginya? Ng? Ah! Dapat! Tenanglah," setelah berhasil menangkapnya, dia segera memasukkan ikan tersebut kembali ke kolam air pancur, "Syukurlah!"

Kelima pria itu sibuk memerhatikan Fuka yang masih asyik sendiri memerhatikan isi kolam pancur tersebut. Tersadar akan situasi sebelumnya, gadis itu kembali menegakkan diri. Setelah beberapa saat memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat, Fuka yang telah mengumpulkan keberaniannya kembali ber _ojigi_.

"Aku minta maaf karena telah membuat masalah!"

Mereka semua tercengang akan suasana yang kembali berubah drastis yang disebabkan oleh gadis itu.

"Yah, aku telah mendapatkan tontonan menarik hari ini," gumam Kyrie.

Caramia yang telah tersadar kembali terkekeh, lalu melangkah mendekati Fuka seraya melepas mantel besarnya, "Tidak apa-apa, Fuka. _Tokoro de_ , selamat datang di Akademi Oz!" ujar pria singa itu sambil memasangkannya pada Fuka.

Walau kebingungan, namun dengan optimis Fuka membalas, " _Ha'i, Sensei_!"

 _Begitulah awal dari kehidupan baruku di dunia ini dan perjuanganku untuk kembali ke kehidupanku yang sebenarnya._

* * *

 **~ Author ground ~**

Author: Assalamu'alaikum, Moshi-moshi, Minna! :)

Yak, penjelasan mengenai ff ini adalah… tidak sengaja dan spontans.

Saya yang belakangan ini secara tidak sengaja menemukan manga dan light novel "Otome Game no Hametsu Flag" akhirnya malah bertemu dengan otome game "Ozmafia!". Setelah beberapa waktu berbincang dengan Mbah Gugel (/plak), saya menonton animenya dan membaca manganya yang dihidupkan dengan ilustrasi (gimana bilangnya, ya?) dari Tsukigase Yurino-sensei! :)

Sejujurnya, saya sendiri belum pernah memainkan otome game, termasuk Ozmafia ini. Tapi, untunglah ada yang memberi ulasan/review di suatu blog. Itu membuat hati saya berbunga-bunga sekaligus pecah berkeping-keping.

Why?! Why the epilogue is… Yah, walau gak jago Bahasa Inggris, tapi berkat bantuan Mbah Gugel Translet dan ilmu dari guru saya, setidaknya saya mengerti alur ceritanya secara garis besar.

Fuka is Dorothy, and Dorothy is Fuka. #Curcol Walau begitu, bukan berarti saya benar-benar tahu keseluruhan ceritanya, lho. /plak

 **Jadi** , ide cerita ff ini gabungan antara Ozmafia (anime, game, manga) yang merupakan ide utama, dan Otome Game no Hametsu Flag (manga, light novel) sebagai ide pendukung. Yah, meskipun begitu gak bisa dipungkiri saya mendapatkan ide dari berbagai hal dan literature.

 **Selain itu** , penanda berubahnya sudut pandang atau POV adalah tanda minta maaf jika kalian kebingungan saat membacanya. Jujur saja, saya sendiri bingung bagaimana bisa dengan mulusnya saya membuat ff dengan POV yang terus-menerus berubah. Bentar ke POV orang pertama, nanti orang ketiga, terus berubah lagi. Pokoknya, saya sendiri gak mengerti tentang diri saya sendiri, karena itu maaf jika kalian kebingungan ketika membaca karena tidak adanya keterangan. Tetapi, setelah saya pikir-pikir, memang lebih baik seperti ini. Jadi… Begitulah… _||

Dark Sarah: Ah, tapi latar waktu dan tempat bisa berganti dengan tanda yang sama. Jadi, selamat terkecoh! :D

Rasio Sarah: Hei!

Author: B-Benar juga… _||

Yah, seperti pemberitahuan di salah satu ff pada fandom tetangga jauh, saya mungkin bakalan lebih ngaret soal update. Mohon pengertiannya. #Sumimasen!

Karena saya lupa apa saja yang ingin dibahas dan begitu banyaknya words padahal baru chapter pertama, maka akan disambung pada chapter selanjutnya. :) Selamat menikmati ceritanya! :D

 **Note:** Heroine yang berwujud Fuka di ff ini bisa dikatakan adalah kalian. Jadi, silakan berimajinasi setinggi mungkin. :D

All: Silakan memberi kritik, saran, dan komentar! :) Akhir kata, hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu, terima kasih atas perhatian dan pengertiannya, dan sampai jumpa~! :D O:)

 **RnR?** **:)**

 **At last but not least…**

Innaa lillahi wa innaa ilaihi raaji'uun

TURUT BERDUKA CITA ATAS BENCANA TSUNAMI SELAT SUNDA

Semoga amal ibadah korban diterima dan keluarga/kerabat yang ditinggalkan serta korban lain diberi ketabahan dan kekuatan, amin ya robbal 'alamin.

* * *

Hari menjelang petang, tetapi tur sekolah yang kulakukan secara pribadi ini belum selesai. Akademi Oz memiliki banyak tempat yang menarik! Bahkan, walau di koridor pun aku menemukan hal yang menakjubkan dan betah berpangku diri di jendela.

"Oh? Kau masih di sini?"

Aku terkejut dan menemukan wajah ramah wali kelasku, "Caramia- _sensei_!"

"Aku juga sangat menyukai pemandangan dari sini. Aku ingin tahu binatang apa saja yang hidup di luar sana, atau apakah ada harta karun."

Ng? Tunggu. Sepertinya, aku pernah mendengar kata-kata itu dari _Sensei_.

"Hanya memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku penasaran," lalu dia mendengus geli, "Apa itu kekanak-kanakan?"

"Eh? Tentu saja tidak! Apakah ada yang salah dengan itu?" ujarku bingung.

"Aku akan sedih jika hal itu diucapkan oleh salah satu muridku. Aku adalah orang dewasa yang sangat bertanggung jawab dan dapat diandalkan, kau tahu?"

"O-Oh…"—'Aku tidak mengerti mengapa _Sensei_ mengatakan hal itu.'

"Bercanda. Akan kupastikan kau tak mendapatkan masalah, jadi ayo kita bersenang-senang bersama."

Caramia- _sensei_ memang orang yang baik!

" _Ha'i_!"

 **~ To Be Continued ~**


	2. Chapter 2: Remedi

_Fuka yang dibalut seragam sekolah dan fokus pada peta denah kota mengabaikan barang-barangnya yang tergeletak di jalan. Sudah berpuluh-puluh menit dia berkeliling, namun tujuan utama 'tak kunjung berhasil ditemukan. Kali ini dia berani untuk menghela nafas._

" _Sebenarnya, di mana sekolah baruku dan asramanya itu?" gumamnya lelah._

 _Tak sengaja matanya melihat sebuah balon berbentuk kepala kelinci melayang. Refleks tubuhnya mengejar balon tersebut dan berhasil menangkapnya. 'Milik siapa ini?'_

"A-Ano _…"—"?"—"_ Onee-chan _, itu…"_

 _Fuka mendapati seorang anak perempuan yang takut-takut melihatnya._

" _Ah, ini milikmu? Nah, ambillah! Untung saja belum terbang terlalu jauh," ucap Fuka riang sambil menyerahkan balon tersebut, "?"_

 _Anak perempuan tersebut yang awalnya terlihat senang berubah murung dan enggan menerima._

" _Ada apa?"_

"Usacchi, _"—'Ng? Nama balon ini, ya?'—"Dia sepertinya tidak senang denganku, makanya melarikan diri."_

 _Fuka yang awalnya kebingungan jadi terkekeh geli, "Tidak, tidak," dia berjongkok agar menyejajari anak itu, "Dia senang berteman denganmu, tapi kamu kurang hati-hati menjaganya."_

" _?" anak perempuan itu tampak setengah bingung dan sedih, "Jadi, aku harus bagaimana,_ Nee-chan _?"_

" _Hm…" Fuka akhirnya menemukan ide, "Oh! Begini saja!" dengan cekatan dia mengikatkan tali balon pada salah satu pergelangan tangan anak tersebut, "Tada! Dengan begini dia tidak akan pergi lagi darimu!"_

" _Wuaah!" kedua bola mata anak perempuan itu berbinar senang, "_ Onee-chan, doumo arigatou _!"_

" _Mm,_ douita _!" Fuka lalu berdiri, dan tak lama ibu anak itu datang, "Kalau begitu, saatnya kembali mencari sekolahku."_

" _Permisi,"—"?"—"Terima kasih karena telah membantu putriku."_

"D-Douitashimashite _. Itu bukan apa-apa," jawab Fuka gugup._

"Shoujo _, apakah ada yang bisa kubantu? Kamu sepertinya mengalami kesulitan."_

" _Ng, iya—Eh, tidak! Tidak apa-apa! Ng, tapi…"_

 _Dengan senyum lembut dari ibu anak tersebut, Fuka berhasil diyakinkan dan mendapatkan bantuan. Setelah menjelaskan, ketiganya berhenti di sebuah jalan dan ibu anak itu menunjuk ke sebuah jalan menanjak. Senyum dan lambaian tangan menandakan perpisahan mereka._

" _Hari sudah sore, tapi aku harus menyerahkan surat bukti kepindahanku. Bagaimana ini?" gumam Fuka frustasi yang berdiri di gerbang sekolah barunya._

"Ano _,"—"?"—"Kamu siapa?"_

 _Fuka bertemu pandang dengan sepasang manik merah ruby yang sukses membuatnya terpesona, 'Woah! Cantiknya!'_

" _Permisi."_

" _Eh? Eh!_ Sumimasen _!_ Ano _… Aku adalah murid pindahan, tetapi karena tersesat aku tidak masuk pada hari pertama," jelas Fuka lalu menunjukkan suratnya._

 _Pemuda tersebut membacanya, "Ooh… Aku mengerti. Tidak apa-apa._ Sensei _pasti akan memaklumimu. Kamu berikan saja besok karena hari ini sekolah sudah selesai," ujarnya seraya mengembalikan surat tersebut._

"Ha'i _!_ Doumo arigatou gozaimasu _!"_

"I-Iie _! Tidak perlu seformal itu padaku. Lagipula, kita seangkatan dan sekelas."_

" _Benarkah? Syukurlah! Kalau begitu, perkenalkan aku Fuka._ Yoroshiku onegai shimasu _!"_

"H-Ha'i _! Perkenalkan juga, namaku Scarlet._ Yoroshiku _, Fuka-_ san _!"_

 _Mereka saling bertukar senyum hingga akhirnya Fuka tersadar, "Kalau begitu, sekarang kita ke mana?"_

" _Ah! Benar juga! Kita pergi ke asrama. Mau kuantar?" tanya Scarlet gugup._

"Ee _! Tolong, ya, Scarlet-_ san _!"_

KRIIIIIING!

Fuka yang terkaget refleks mematikan jam bekernya.

"Mimpi apa barusan itu?"

 **~=~=~=~=Ozmafia! School!=~=~=~=~**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Remedi**

 **~=~=~=~=Ozmafia! School!=~=~=~=~**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

Ozmafia! oleh Poni-Pachet SY/HOBIBOX

Ozmafia! School! oleh saya~ SarahMaula157Kila0ooo :)

 **Rated:**

T / PG-13

 **Genre:**

Fantasy, School life, Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, dll…

 **Warning:**

Typo(s) bertebaran, gajeness, entah OOC atau gak, selingan humor yang gak kerasa, apalah ini-itu, dwwl…

 **A/N:**

Saya gak dapet keuntungan apapun selain kesenangan batin (?) /plak

* * *

Bel istirahat berbunyi, dan aku menghela nafas lelah seraya mengistirahatkan diri di atas meja setelah Pak Guru mengingatkan kami untuk mengerjakan tugas rumah lalu keluar.

Ah, omong-omong tentang mimpiku tadi malam. Aku meragukannya karena aku adalah orang yang pelupa, tetapi sepertinya itu adalah pertemuan pertamaku **yang sesungguhnya** dengan Scarlet. Aku merasa tidak asing, tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas. Entah itu memang ingatanku atau kenangan milik 'Fuka yang sebenarnya'.

"Fuka- _san_ ," aku menengadah dan kembali melihat manik ruby yang cantik itu, "Aku lupa membawa bekal, jadi akan pergi ke kantin. A-Apa kamu ingin ikut?" lalu dengan cepat Scarlet menambahkan, "Ah! Tapi, aku tidak memaksa jika kamu ingin makan di kelas!"

Ya ampun… Dengan wajah manis ditambah sikap malu-malunya ini, Scarlet makin terlihat manis! Aku tidak bisa menahan senyumku terlalu lama.

" _Iie_. Karena aku juga tidak membawa bekal, jadi aku akan ikut denganmu!" ujarku seraya berdiri dengan semangat, "Ah, _tokoro de_ , bisakah kita tidak terlalu formal seperti ini? Rasanya aneh karena kita seumuran terlebih lagi sekelas."

"Eh? Begitu… Tetapi, sebaiknya kita harus bagaimana?"

Hm… Benar juga. Berdasarkan pengamatanku selama menonton _anime_ nya, walau sopan tetapi gaya bicara Scarlet tidak seformal yang kukira. Selain itu, gaya bicaraku pada teman sendiri memang seperti ini. Berarti, di sini hanya sikap kami yang terasa formal.

Oh!

"Begini saja! Panggil saja aku Fuka, dan aku akan memanggilmu Scarlet! Apakah kamu keberatan? Atau, adakah _suffix_ yang kamu inginkan pada panggilanmu?"

" _I-Iie_! Begitu saja! Aku tidak keberatan!" jawab Scarlet gelagapan.

Ng? Dia tampak kebingungan. Apa karena aku yang terlalu bersemangat? Apakah aku terlihat memaksanya? Oh, tidak!

"Tapi, jika kamu merasa tidak nyaman, kita bisa memakai panggilan yang sebelumnya. Tolong jangan memaksakan diri!" tambahku cepat.

" _Iie_!" aku menunggu responnya, "Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, yang seperti itu rasanya lebih lega," ucapnya agak lambat dan gagap.

Hm? Lega? Aku tidak mengerti, tapi syukurlah dia menyetujuinya dengan ikhlas! Dengan begini, aku tidak lagi memanggilnya seperti itu hanya di dalam pikiranku.

" _Yokatta_! Baiklah, mari kita pergi ke kantin, Scarlet!"

Dia tampak tersentak kaget, lalu dengan senyum kecil dan pelan membalas, " _Iku o_ , Fuka."

Kali ini aku tidak menyembunyikan senyumku. Walaupun Scarlet yang ada di _anime_ berbeda dengan yang di _game_ , tetapi Scarlet yang kukenal ini seperti gabungan dari keduanya. Agak membingungkan, tetapi, yah, sudahlah. Sisi Scarlet yang ini terasa lebih jujur dan bebas. Aku sangat senang karena itu artinya kami telah resmi berteman!

"Sebenarnya aku ingin membawa bekal. Tetapi, aku tidak sempat membeli persediaan makanan karena kemarin keasyikan berkemas. Selain itu, peta denah sekolah dan wilayahnya masih sering membingungkanku," ujarku.

" _Souka_. Kalau begitu, lain kali apa kamu mau berbelanja bersamaku? Ada banyak bahan makanan yang disediakan toko sembako sekolah."

"Benarkah? Ya! Ajak saja aku jika kamu akan pergi."

"Yo, Fuka, Scarlet!"

Panggilan itu menghentikan obrolan dan langkah kami, "Caramia- _sensei_!"

"Bagaimana, Fuka? Sudah terbiasa dengan lingkungan sekolah?"

" _Ha'i_! _Okagesama de, genki desu_!"

"Begitukah? Baguslah! Jangan sungkan berbagi masalahmu, ya. Pasti akan kudengar."

" _Ha'i_!"

"Ternyata kau ada di sini, ya, Caramia."

"?" kami serempak melihat ke asal suara.

"Aku telah mencarimu ke mana-mana," ujar Kyrie- _sensei_ yang terlihat jengkel.

"Oh? Ada apa, Kyrie?"

Ng? Sepertinya, percakapan ini tidak asing bagiku. Tapi, di mana aku pernah melihatnya, ya?

Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Kyrie- _sensei_ memarahi Caramia- _sensei_ (yang berusaha membela diri) karena lupa membagikan selebaran entah apa.

Ng? Oh, aku ingat! Ini terjadi di episode 2!

Karena kejadian itu, Scarlet terjebak dan bergabung ke Klub Remedial milik Kyrie- _sensei_. Ugh, sebisa mungkin aku ingin menghindari tragedi tersebut jika saja terjadi padaku. Urusan belajar saja aku sudah kerepotan, ditambah pula dengan berbagai hal—maksudku masalah dan semacamnya—yang bisa mengancam kehidupanku.

Singkatnya, aku pun sama seperti manusia biasa: ingin hidup normal dalam kedamaian.

"?" aku kembali tersadar akan situasi di hadapanku dan mencoba melerai mereka, " _Ano_ …"

Kyrie- _sensei_ sekarang mengoceh tentang betapa mudahnya hidup jika segala hal bisa selesai dengan kata "Maaf" dan menyebutkan berbagai organisasi yang tidak kutahu.

"P-Permisi, _Sensei_ ," aku diabaikan sepenuhnya, " _S-SUMIMASEN_!"

Mereka bertiga tampak terperangah dan menatapku heran. Ya ampun! Apa yang baru saja kulakukan? Segera aku membungkukkan diri.

" _S-Sumimasen deshita_! Aku tidak bermaksud berteriak seperti itu!"

"Ah, ternyata ada dua murid payah di sini."

GLEK! Tubuhku tiba-tiba merinding. Aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini!

"Payah? Oi, oi. Sudah cukup kau menyebut Scarlet seperti itu sebelumnya—"

"Tidak. Murid gagal bimbinganku memang mengalami perubahan," mata Kyrie- _sensei_ yang detik sebelumya terpejam tiba-tiba menatapku, "Tetapi, rupanya murid baru ini memiliki jalur nasib menyedihkan yang sama seperti dia."

Ekh?! Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa dan hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk. Rasanya, percakapan ini agak berbeda dari yang kuingat?

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Caramia- _sensei_ , dan Scarlet yang tadinya minder jadi penasaran, "?"

"Yah, aku telah melihat hasil tes salah satu pelajaran di kelasnya kemarin. Dan, hasilnya buruk. Benar-benar buruk."

Hah? HEI! Dari mana kau mengetahuinya?!

"Ah, jika kamu bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya akulah yang menangani dokumen nilai-nilai murid. Jadi, mudah saja bagiku untuk mendapatkannya dari guru-guru lain," ucap Kyrie- _sensei_ yang seolah mengetahui pikiranku.

Ah… Nasibku… Mengapa begini…?

"Tenang saja, Fuka! Yang terpenting adalah menerima kekuranganmu dan memperbaiki kesalahanmu! Benar, kan?"

"Caramia- _sensei_!" Kau memang guru yang baik! Aku bersyukur wali kelasku adalah dirimu!

" _Sensei_ benar, Fuka! Semangatlah! Aku juga akan berjuang bersamamu!"

"Scarlet!" Kau memang teman yang baik! Aku bersyukur teman pertamaku adalah dirimu!

" _H-Ha'i_!"

Terdengar suara tawa kecil, "Aku ingin tahu seberapa lama kamu akan bertahan," senyum Kyrie- _sensei_ sangat mencurigakan, "Namun, aku ini juga seorang guru. Aku mungkin bisa membantumu menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan melakukan remedi."

"Aku menolak."

Perdebatan antara Caramia- _sensei_ dan Kyrie- _sensei_ pun 'tak terelakkan. Ini persis sama seperti yang pernah kutonton. Caramia- _sensei_ menolak dan curiga, namun Kyrie- _sensei_ memiliki alibi yang langsung mematahkan perlawanannya.

Dan, di titik itulah dia 'tak mampu berkutik.

HUUUAAAAAA!

Aku memang ingin segera kembali ke kehidupanku, tapi bukan berarti aku akan menelantarkan kehidupan yang kujalani ini! Mendapatkan prestasi yang baik di sekolah adalah salah satu cara untuk bertahan hidup! Aku tidak mau nantinya menjadi orang buangan!

Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku langsung mencerocosi Kyrie- _sensei_ dengan segala kepanikanku, "Bagaimana cara untuk memperbaiki nilai saya?! Apakah nilai saya bisa naik jika melakukan apa yang Anda katakan?!"

"Tentu saja, selama kamu mau bergabung dengan klub yang aku sarankan. Kujamin."

"Fuka!" (Caramia & Scarlet)

Kh, tidak ada pilihan lain!

" _Yoroshiku onegai shimasu_!"

Kyrie- _sensei_ tersenyum penuh kemenangan menerima surat permohonan bergabungku, lalu menyimpannya ke saku kemeja, "Kurasa urusanku di sini sudah selesai," dia beralih lagi kepadaku, "Kegiatan klub dimulai setiap pulang sekolah. Datanglah besok. Pastikan kamu datang tepat waktu."

Aku hanya bisa membalas seadanya. Dia langsung berbalik dan berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan kami bertiga yang terdiam mematung. Aku sedikit menghela nafas lega—satu masalah sudah menemukan jalan keluar.

Tunggu.

Apa yang barusan telah terjadi?

"EEEEEHHH?!"

T-T-Tu-Tunggu dulu! Apa yang baru saja telah kulakukan?! Apakah tadi aku… aku… AAAARRGHH!

"SCARLET!" aku berbalik dan mencengkeram kedua bahu temanku itu, "Apa yang baru saja kulakukan?! Itu tadi hanya halusinasi, kan?! Aku bergabung ke klub milik _Sensei_ , itu hanya imajinasiku, kan?!" tanyaku panik sambil menguncang-guncangnya untuk mendapatkan kebenaran.

Scarlet tampak pusing akibat kelakuanku—Aku minta maaf untuk itu, tapi rasa panik telah menguasaiku.

" _A-Ano_ … Fuka… _Iie_ … Yang barusan itu…" aku menelan air ludah dengan susah payah menunggu jawabannya, "Itu… benar-benar terjadi. Bukan halusinasi atau imajinasimu."

"…" aku hanya bisa terdiam membisu. Ya, seharusnya aku tahu hal yang benar-benar terjadi di depan mata mustahil menjadi fatamorgana. Ini… benar-benar menusuk hati dan pikiranku.

"C-Caramia- _sensei_ ," aku menghadap ke wali kelasku dengan putus asa, "Tolong bantu saya!"

"Maafkan aku, Fuka. Tapi, aku tidak bisa membantumu karena kau telah masuk ke perangkap Kyrie."

"…" Jujur, kali ini aku benar-benar syok. Bahkan, satu-satunya cahaya harapanku pun tidak bisa membantuku terlepas dari jeratan guru terhormat yang licik itu.

"Maaf, Fuka. Andai aku bisa membantumu." (Caramia)

"F-Fuka…" (Scarlet)

Andai aku bisa mengutuk takdir yang sangat jahil ini. Tidak, mungkin merutuki kecerobohan diri sendiri adalah yang terbaik. Padahal, aku ingin menghindari bergabung ke Klub Remedial demi keberlangsungan hidupku. Dan, pada nyatanya tadi aku telah menggali kuburanku sendiri—Lebih tepatnya, aku telah melangkah ke jalan penuh jebakan.

Aku tersadar dari bengonganku, lalu menatap Caramia- _sensei_ dan Scarlet bergiliran tanpa benar-benar mendengarkan omongan mereka. Yah, benar juga. Mungkin, inilah takdir yang disuratkan Tuhan untukku. Aku harus bertahan demi semua orang, Fuka yang sebenarnya, dan tentu saja diriku sendiri.

Aku menarik dan menghembuskan nafas dengan perlahan. Benar, hidup adalah panggung sandiwara dan tidak akan menarik jika selalu damai. Baiklah! Sepulang sekolah aku akan ke perpustakaan sekolah untuk mencari buku referensi—dan, mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan buku yang berkaitan dengan sejarah kota dan sekolah.

Yosh! Saatnya bangkit, lalu sepulang sekolah mencari buku penunjang belajar dan buku yang memuat tentang kota dan Akademi Oz. _Ganbarimasu_!

* * *

 **~ Author ground ~**

Author: Assalamu'alaikum, Moshi-moshi, Minna! :)

Tak banyak yang bisa saya ucapkan (baca: ketikkan) karena words yang lagi-lagi sudah melampaui perkiraan saya. _|| -_-

Rasio & Dark Sarah: Silakan memberi kritik, saran, dan komentar! :) Akhir kata, hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu, terima kasih atas perhatian dan pengertiannya, dan sampai jumpa~! :D O:)

 **RnR?** **:)**

* * *

Hari sudah malam dan pemandangan kota terlihat cantik dari sini. Syukurlah! Dengan begini aku kembali memiliki tenaga. Tapi, ugh, buku-buku yang kupinjam ini memang berat! Padahal, aku baru saja melangkah keluar dari perpustakaan.

Ah, tapi, ada hal 'tak terduga yang telah kutemukan. Perpustakaan sekolah yang memiliki gedung tersendiri ternyata dijaga oleh Melisus- _sensei_ dan Romeo si katak inspektur! Dan, Aelling- _san_ yang juga masih memakai seragam sepertiku pun ada di sana sebagai asisten! Padahal, karakter mereka tidak tampak sedikit pun di _anime_.

Ng? Sepertinya, aku mengenal sosok itu. Oh, Kyrie- _sensei_! Walau senang bisa bertemu orang yang kukenal, tetapi aku merasa ragu untuk menyapanya.

Apa yang telah terjadi tadi pagi itu… Tapi… Yah, sudahlah. Sapa saja. Hitung-hitung menghormati guru sendiri.

"Kukira hari ini aku bisa pulang lebih cepat. Dasar singa bodoh itu—"

" _Sensei, konbanwa_!"

"Kupikir siapa, ternyata dirimu."

"Ya, kebetulan saya baru saja akan kembali ke asrama."

"Apa kamu sedang belajar di perpustakaan?"

"A-Ah, iya. Begitulah…"

Pertanyaan itu… Aku tidak bisa menjawab jujur sepenuhnya. Maaf, _Sensei_!

"Kerja kerasmu itu hanya buang-buang waktu."

JLEB! Ah, haha. Aku memang tidak terkejut, namun tetap saja menohok hati.

Benar juga! Ada hal yang sedari tadi membuatku penasaran. Lebih baik kutanyakan saja sekarang.

"Ano, _Sensei_! Apakah yang Anda katakan di sekolah tadi benar? Tentang klub dan yang lainnya juga."

"Omonganku memang benar, kok."

"Bukankah _Sensei_ juga mengajar dan memiliki tugas lain? Lalu, mengapa membuat Klub Remedial?"

Nah, hal ini juga membuatku penasaran.

"Agak merepotkan memang, tapi inilah tugas seorang guru terhadap muridnya yang bodoh."

" _Sensei_ …"

Ternyata memang benar. Walau di luar bersikap sadis, namun Kyrie- _sensei_ sebenarnya peduli terhadap orang lain. Yah, setidaknya aku jadi bisa sedikit mempercayainya.

"Aku tak akan berbaik hati padamu. Jadi, bersiap-siaplah."

Matanya yang tampak mengintimidasi kembali menatapku, dan dengan ketegasan yang ada aku membalas optimis, " _Ha'i_!"

 **~ To Be Continued ~**


End file.
